Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift Vehicles
This is a list of vehicles available in Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift. Playable Vehicles *Pagani Huayra *Lamborghini Aventator *Ford F150 Raptor *Audi R8 *Ferrari F430 Spyder *Aston Martin V8 Vantage *Toyota 2000GT *Lexus LFA *BMW I8 *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione *Mitsubishi Lancer Evoloution X *Mitsubishi Lancer Evoloution IX MR-Edition *Volkswagen Golf Mk6 GTI *BMW M3 E92 *BMW M3 E46 *Toyota Celica *Toyota Supra *Toyota Corolla GT-S *SRT Viper GTS *Lotus 2-Eleven *Toyota 86 *Volkswagen Scirocco III R *Lexus IS 350 *Ferrari P4/5 by Pininfarina *Mitsubishi Eclipse *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *Honda S2000 *McLaren P1 *Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) *Porsche 911 Turbo (997) *Porsche 911 GT2 *Porsche Carrera GT *Porsche Cayman S *Porsche 918 Spyder *McLaren MP4-12C *Nissan GT-R R35 Black Edition *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *Dodge Charger R/T (1969) *Dodge Charger SRT8 *Dodge Challenger R/T (1970) *Dodge Challenger (2011) *Chevrolet Camaro SS (1967) *Chevrolet Corvette C7 *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Shelby GT500 (1967) *Shelby GT500 (2010) *Ford GT (2004) *Ford Mustang GT (2005) *Ford Mustang GT (2015) *Chevrolet Cobalt SS (2005) *Nissan 240SX (1990) *Nissan Silvia S15 *Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Ford Focus RS *Volkswagen Golf R32 *Nissan 350Z (2003) *Nissan 370Z *Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition *Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Edition *Ferrari 458 Italia *Pontiac GTO (1968) *Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am (1978) *Mazda MX-5 (2008) *Mazda RX-7 FD *Mazda RX-8 (2003) *Lotus Elise *Renault Clio V6 *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 *Lamborghini Diablo SV Blacklist Cars *Pagani Huayra (Timmy Turner - Blacklist #1) *Lamborghini Aventador (Trixie Tang - Blacklist #2) *Porsche 918 Spyder (Cosmo - Blacklist #3) *McLaren MP4-12C (Wanda - Blacklist #3) *Nissan GT-R R35 Black Edition (A.J. - Blacklist #5) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Chip Skylark - Blacklist #6) *SRT Viper GTS (Denzel Crocker - Blacklist #7) *Audi R8 GT Coupe (Vicky - Blacklist #8) *BMW M3 E92 GTS (Chester McBadbat - Blacklist #9) *Lotus 2-Eleven (Anti-Cosmo - Blacklist #10) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Francis - Blacklist #11) *Toyota 86 (Veronica - Blacklist #12) *Volkswagen Scirocco III R (Head Pixie - Blacklist #13) *Lexus IS 350 (XE20) (Dark Laser - Blacklist #14) *Volkswagen Golf Mk6 GTI (Catman - Blacklist #15) Amity Park Rivals *Ford Mustang GT (2015; Ember McLain) *Dodge Challenger (2011; Skulker) *Toyota 2000GT (Penelope Spectra) *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition (Walker) *Porsche Carrera GT (Desiree) Traffic Cars(These cars appear in both the show and the videogame, all cars have California plates) *1999 Toyota Avalon *2009 Chevrolet Aveo *1994 Acura Integra *2006 Honda CRV *2002 GMC Topkick (Tenske Truck Rental) *1995 Ford F150 *2000 Chevrolet Express *1988 Buick Regal *1986 Toyota Pickup *2002 Volkswagen New Beetle *1998 Ford F150 *1992 Chevrolet S10 *1998 Dodge Stratus *2000 Pontiac Grand Am *2000 Ford Taurus *2001 Ford Explorer Sport *1995 Lexus SC400 *1998 Honda Civic *1978 Toyota Cressida *1993 Chevrolet Caprice Wagon *2016 Ford Fusion *2007 GMC Sierra Classic *2008 Hyundai Tuscan *1998 Toyota 4runner *1998 Mitsubishi Galant *2008 Mercury Grand Marquis *2002 Ford Explorer *2009 Saturn Vue *1990 Ford Bronco *2004 Dodge Ram *2008 Pontiac G6 *2003 Ford Taurus *2002 NABI Bus *2010 Toyota Corolla *2002 Freightliner MT45(USPS) *2011 Chevrolet HHR *2011 Nissan Versa *2001 Dodge Dakota *2003 Saturn Vue *2007 Kia Rondo *2006 Pontiac Montana SV6 DPD Units These are the cars driven by the Dimmsdale Police Department (DPD) and Amity Park Police Department (APPD) in the Amity Park DLC. Category:Lists